


Of Dates and Cats

by IvyCoveredWalls



Series: The Plant Shop Adventures [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Animagus Harry Potter, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Soft Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCoveredWalls/pseuds/IvyCoveredWalls
Summary: Draco and Harry go on a cute outing.





	Of Dates and Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff. Very soft, sweet fluff.

Harry Potter might not actually be great at picking date destinations. It was usually fine and this time probably wouldn't be different. Still he admittedly wasn't good at planning romantic outings. It was just a thing. He did try this time. He compiled his knowledge about his boyfriend Draco, and decided on Starbucks. 

Draco liked plants. He liked tea. He also liked books and pet shops. He enjoyed thrift stores and the art museum. He also liked picturesque parks. Those were the options he had to choose from. So he decided on Starbucks which had tea, coffee, and food, after that a quick outing to a thrift store that also happened to have pet supplies and a resident store cat. It wasn't the most romantic, but he thought it would be cute. 

"Starbucks?"

Harry smiled up at Draco, who was just slightly taller than he was. 

"It's not our only stop today, but yeah. I figured I'd get us something to drink before our next stop. Something to eat too, if you'd like."

"Alright then. Are you sure you want to pay? I can get it if you'd like."

"Today's on me Draco."

This didn't stop the silent argument they had when they both reached for their wallets. The woman at the counter watched indifferently. Draco didn't miss the slight raise if her eyebrow when Harry won, handing her the money. 

Draco spotted the cat as soon as he entered the shop. He latched onto the fluffy little mongrel very quickly. She spent a good amount of time following him through the isles. He decided on three sweaters, Harry once again insisted on paying for them. He also got a few cute little decorations for the turtle Luna had gotten him a few months ago. The cat tried to follow them out the door. The store clerk had a bit of a laughing fit as she carried her back inside. 

"Did you have fun?" 

Harry asked it as they got back to Draco's shop. He didn't need an answer, the soft smile Draco had been wearing all day was answer enough. 

"I did. I was half tempted to keep the cat from the shop. But I suppose one shop cat's enough. Wouldn't want you getting jealous would we?"

Harry laughed at that. 

"No I don't think Parsnip would like that much either."

"You stress him out enough as it is. Seriously though Harry, thank you for today. I had a lot of fun."

Draco leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Harry's lips. Maybe planning romantic outings wasn't his strong suit, but this one had gone pretty well.


End file.
